El discurso de Mizune
by kitsune96
Summary: Mizune está enojada porque sacó el último lugar en una encuesta de las chicas de Soul Eater y decide dar los motivos por los que ella es mejor...rated T por mentadas de madre XD


-¡¿Cómo puede esto ser posible?!- grito Mizune, estaba en un programa de televisión -¡algo tiene que estar mal, es decir, ¿Cómo es posible que YO no haya salido entre las primeras de esa encuesta?!- uno de los locutores le dijo algo -¡¿Qué, además ultima?!- gritó aun más enojada –pues bien, en este pequeño discurso quiero denotar los extraños gustos de los fans respecto a los resultados de la disque encuesta- la rata le hizo una seña a uno de los hombres de producción y una imagen de Tsubaki apareció en el proyector

-quiero empezar con esta tía que sacó el primer lugar: quiero decir, solo mírenla por un momento, ¿es cosa mía o está vestida de NINJA, hace cosplay o qué?- luego le dio un golpe a la imagen –además si se fijan bien se la pasa de calientapollas la muy (censurado pero todos sabemos que le dijo puta) haciéndose la sumisa y saliendo en pelota como en el capítulo del examen en donde no salió prácticamente para otra cosa-

Uno de los locutores preguntó algo

-¡y no, no estoy celosa!- el hombre se rio –lo que pasa es que consideró que se utilizo demasiado el criterio del fanservice para los otros puesto como es el ejemplo de esta putilla…- en el proyector apareció una imagen de Blair –digo, ¿tiene otra función en esta historia que no sea mostrar las tetas o el culo?, porque yo creo que no-.

La siguiente imagen era una de las hermanas Thompson

-además, estas perras que sacaron el quinto puesto se pasan de frikis, son peores que la disque ninja, porque andan vestidas de VAQUERAS, ¡por el amor de Dios!, yo al menos utilizo ropa NORMAL. Además, en personalidades una es una puta y la otra una psicópata, ¿muy moe no?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

Después apareció una imagen de Marie

-venga ya, hasta esta perra sacó más que yo cuando no tiene NINGUN JODIDO FANSERVICE, enserio, ¿Cómo coño pueden decir que es tan bonita?, además está obsesionada con el matrimonio la muy desesperada, ¿o me van a decir que eso también es lindo?- frunció el ceño al sentir a más de un "si" de parte de la audiencia masculina.

La siguiente imagen fue de Chrona

-oh, vamos, ¡¿siquiera saben si es hombre o mujer?! Porque para mí no hay cosa más andrógina y no me van a decir que esa actitud de "yo no sé lidiar con nada" es linda, porque estresa, también creo que es lesbiana porque anda a la siga de la tetas planas…-

La siguiente fue una imagen de Medusa

-con esta sí que no entiendo, ¡¿soy la única que le nota la puñetera cara de psicópata que tiene?! Además parece una serpiente, ni que eso fuera tierno, además luego se hace loli la muy…- la próxima imagen mostró a Kim,

-y esta ni aparece, así que no vale la pena hablar de ella en lo absoluto…aunque igual sacó mas que yo…- la siguiente fue Aracne

-y hablando de zoofilicos que no tenían suficiente con la gata y la serpiente aquí tienen a la araña, ¿muy mono, eh?-…

Apareció una fotografía de Maka en el proyector

-por favor no me hagan comenzar con esta tía…- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente y…

-¡es una jodida tabla de planchar, tsundere, le pega a su compañero, es impulsiva, una maldita nerd y tiene momentos de "emo", QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE COMO COÑO ESTA PENDEJA SACÓ EL TERCER LUGAR EN ESA JODIDA ENCUESTA!- tomó aire y siguió despotricando contra la de colitas -¡además mírenla ,tiene una maldita pinta de loli que te cagas, ¿Cuál es mensaje que entregan esos gustos, "la pedofilia es buena?!, además usa esa…¡chaqueta extraña!, parece gothic lolita lo que refuta mi argumento anterior y es _muy apegada_ a la cosa andrógina esa, ¡eso es un trastorno sexual, ¿sabían?!- acto seguido uno de los locutores le entrego un papel

-¿Qué es esto?-

En el papel salía ella con el gorro de ratón puesto (y SOLO el gorro puesto), el eslogan decía "no puedo perder si uso mi gorra de poder"

-¿yo hice esto?- preguntó al aire mientras uno de los locutores daba fin al programa…

_Un rato después…_

-¿Aló?- el dueño del canal contesto el teléfono

-hola, mi nombre es Maka Albarn y quisiera "contestar" el discurso de Mizune, si usted me lo permite…-

-claro, ven la próxima semana-

-muchas gracias señor-

-esa perra se va a enterar…- pensó la de colitas…

* * *

Hola gente, ¿Cómo están?, volví a hacer parodias, estas están basadas en los discursos de Death note (lo admito para que no me jodan por allí), por cierto, esa encuesta si existe, esta como tema en mcanime como "¿Quién es la más bonita de Soul Eater?" (Me sorprendí cuando Maka sacó el tercer lugar), en fin, esta cosa continuara con los discursos de las otras chicas, como es evidente el primero es el de Maka, luego creo que voy a hacer el de Tsubaki (ese va a estar bueno jeje)

Sin más que decir, me despido, ¡nos vemos y recuerden dejar comentarios!


End file.
